Nothing Lasts Forever
by A Sapphire Rose
Summary: While practicing with an ancient Azarathian spell, Raven accidentally sends herself and Beast Boy through a series of time lapses. Things begin to go from bad to worse as the two realize that this was only the beginning… BB/Rae, Star/Rob
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing Lasts Forever**

While practicing with an ancient Azarathian spell, Raven accidentally sends herself and Beast Boy through a series of time lapses. Things begin to go from bad to worse as the two realize that this was only the beginning… BB/Rae, Star/Rob

* * *

**This idea has been floating around in my head for awhile so; I figure I will try it out. Constructive Criticism is always welcomed. I hope to keep the characters as true to their personalities as I can. This is going to be a fun story to write and I hope you enjoy it. Now without further a due, on with the story!**

**I don't own Teen Titans.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

For the longest time, Raven stood there motionless. Her eyes stared out the window, as she watched her friends play in the bright summer sun. With all the commotion going on and the loud noises, her curiosity brought her from the book she was reading.

Down below, Cyborg was using his cannon blaster in his arm to shoot water at Beast Boy. It seemed the green boy was avoiding every move his friend made and Cyborg was getting annoyed.

"Yo man hold still!" He complained loudly. "It's not fair if you fly away before you get hit."

"I'm not being fair? What do you mean? You're the one cheating with that giant water gun of yours! Besides when I meant having a water fight I was thinking of water balloons!" Beast Boy protested.

"Yeah, but those are no fun. Stop being a wimp BB." Cyborg chided. Beast Boy just pouted and took off as a green raven towards where Robin and Starfire were having a picnic.

The rock they sat on overlooked the harbor and the bright sun reflected off the water's surface. It was perfectly romantic; at least it was until Beast Boy suddenly morphed back and took a sandwich from the platter between the too.

The couple jumped involuntarily, their eyes breaking off from the others. Both were blushing red and glared at Beast Boy irritably. Beast Boy however just started laughing his head off when he saw their expressions.

"Dudes! You should have seen the looks on your faces." He said, gasping between breaths. He laughed again even harder but Robin did not look amused.

"Beast Boy find someone else to annoy! Scaring Starfire and I like that is not something to laugh about. If you think we need more training, then I will easily call the whole break time off!"

Beast Boy's eyes widened with shock. "What? You can't do that. Raven hasn't even had a chance to come out and have some fun."

"Then that's her problem. You shouldn't force her to do anything Beast Boy." Robin advised. Beast Boy however didn't listen. He fixed his gaze upon Raven's window and was surprised to see the girl standing there watching them. She looked almost sad.

"Well I'm going to bring her down here, one way or another. It must be so hot and stuffy in that room of hers. I bet she would love a bit of fresh air."

Robin snorted. "Good luck. When Raven makes up her mind about something she usually sticks to it."

"How hard can it be? She looks like she wants to come out. Raven is probably being stubborn or something and I think I have a way to get her outside!" Beast Boy said confidently.

"You will do that? That is so thoughtful Beast Boy!" Starfire exclaimed happily. "I do not wish Raven to be lonely in the tower, while we are having a joyous time."

"Starfire you do realize Beast Boy just wants to flirt more with Raven? That's the whole reason why he wanted this break in the first place. Just another day to goof off and act like an idiot." Robin sighed.

Beast Boy blushed, glaring at the Boy Wonder with anger. "That's not true! I-I just want to her to hang out with us! What's so wrong with that?"

"Nothing's wrong. It's your own fault if you're too chicken to do anything about it." Robin countered.

Fuming with anger, Beast Boy stormed back into the tower and quickly grabbed one of the water balloons lying in a small heap. As slammed the door shut, Cyborg watched him go with a confused expression. What had changed Beast Boy's mood so drastically?

Shrugging to himself, he went back to refill his cannons with water and took aim at Robin. He smirked in satisfaction as Robin started fighting back, by yelling and throwing some of the discarded water balloons back towards him.

Back in the tower, Raven frowned at the reckless behavior she saw outside. The way they were acting was so childish, wasting the few times they had when they were not training or fighting evil. But just because they were acting this way, doesn't mean she had to.

No, she would use this time to practice a new spell she had been studying. Without the constant distractions of a noisy tower, she could practice the new spell she had discovered in an old tome deep within her library. The words were faded and it required all her concentration to make out the letters.

"Azarath Metrione Zinthos…Mi jaceno….Yor…rock!" Raven sounded out carefully. Delighted with the purple aura that had developed around a small stone, she continued reading. With any luck she might be able to master a new form of telekinesis that few monks even knew on Azarath.

As she muttered the last few incantations, she was startled by a large object flying towards her. Before she could react, Raven was hit squarely in the face with a water balloon. Icy wet droplet dripped from her hair and she heard the familiar laughter of Beast Boy.

Growling angrily, she forgot the spell momentarily and turned her attention to her attacker who was laughing hysterically. "Beast Boy… you idiot! Just look what you've done! You ruined my spell! Not only that but I'm soaking wet!"

Beast Boy upon seeing Raven's expression backed away slowly. Her eyes had turned a dark red and she was fuming furiously. Realizing his stupidity a bit too late, he decided to run as fast as he could in hopes that he could make it out alive.

"Raven! I'm sorry! I was just goofing around! Really! Please don't kill me!" He shouted over his shoulder. By now Raven was flying over towards him, her hands flashing a dark blue. She was almost upon him when she stopped dead in her tracks and opened her mouth up in surprise.

Beast Boy glancing up at Raven warily wondered why she wasn't attacking. Instead, she was staring past him in shock. "Raven? Um, are you okay?"

Raven didn't answer him but continued to stare out the window where Jump City had once been. When Beast Boy finally got the courage to turn his head, he saw that where the once known view of the city had been replaced with a dark purple barrier. Their home and the other Titans were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nothing Lasts Forever**

* * *

Well here is the next chapter, hope you like it. A special thanks to my reviewers. :)

**Agent of the Divine One: **Yes, my first reviewer! I'm glad to see you continue to read my stories. I hope you enjoy Nothing Lasts forever.

**Twister468: **I'm glad you find my story interesting. I'll make sure to update soon and add lots of twists that should hopefully keep you all on your feet. Plenty of Cliff Hangers too. ;)

**Mazda the Crazy: **Glad you like my story so far, hope you continue reading.

**Somewhere in Time: **I'm happy you liked the beginning of my story. It should get pretty exciting very soon.

**J1210: **Awesome, another reviewer! I'm happy you are loving the story so far.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

While Raven was silently staring outside the window, Beast Boy was freaking out. He was running across the floor, trying to figure out a way out. Apparently he had discovered all the doors were locked and there was no way out. Not that there was anyplace to go, anyway.

Finally after a few moments, Raven seemed to snap back into the present. "Beast Boy, Cut it out! I need to think and you are not making this any easier. In case you haven't noticed, we are in a bit of a predicament."

Beast Boy stopped his running and exclaimed. "Just a bit of a predicament? What the heck is happening? If this is a joke it's not funny. I'm sorry I threw that water balloon at you but come on, this is a bit of a harsh punishment for a little bit of fun don't you think?"

Raven sighed and rubbed her temples. What could she say? That her spell had backfired some how? The tomes she had read, never covered transporting whole buildings before. She didn't know how to respond, except try to act rationally.

Beast Boy watched the expression on her face expectantly and then felt immediately guilty. This was his entire fault. He was the one who threw the water balloon. If he just listened to Robin for once in his life instead of trying to provoke Raven, he would be enjoying the summer sun at this very moment.

"Raven? Is there something I can do to help?" He asked tentatively. Raven just shook her head and started walking back into her room. Over her shoulder she called. "I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, don't try to leave. I don't know what could happen."

With the slam of her door, Beast Boy slumped against a chair, feeling dejected and bored. This day was nothing like he had envisioned. There would be no water fights with Cyborg, no harassing Robin for the fun of it…and no seeing Raven in a bikini. This summer would be the worst!

Minutes went by as the clock on the wall ticked loudly. The whole tower was as silent as a tomb and all this waiting was so very boring.

After awhile Beast Boy decided he was tired of doing nothing and went to see if the TV worked. He fiddled with the remote control buttons, but wasn't quite surprised when it didn't turn on. Sighing, he tossed the remote to the ground and groaned. He hadn't been this bored in so many years.

With all the training Robin put the team through and the bad guys they fought every other day there was very little time for breaks. The last time he had been this bored, he had been with his parents in the African jungle.

Back then he was just a hyper active little kid who hated waiting for his parents to return from their adventures. Sure, his new friends kept him company but it wasn't the same. Of course, that was before everything in his life changed. Before he had turned green and before he became a superhero.

Just thinking about his parents made him sad and he gave a sigh. "I wish I could go back to when we were in Africa. I miss my family so much."

Meanwhile, back in Raven's room, the young woman was struggling to find the answer she desperately searched for. Why had they teleported so unexpectedly? Only the rock was supposed to have moved!

After turning a few more pages, Raven sighed in defeat. Maybe a cup of tea would calm her nerves. She was a mess as it was and blaming herself wasn't getting anywhere. Besides, it would be good to check on Beast Boy. Who knows what that changeling could be up to?

She opened the doorway, to find Beast Boy sprawled on the floor staring at the ceiling. His expression was hard to read and she sensed he was thinking about something almost…sad. With those bright green eyes looking so dull, it felt as if a corner of her heart was tearing in two.

Upon realizing that she was staring at him, Raven quickly shook her head. There was no time to give into that emotion. There was a problem to solve and this feeling wouldn't help.

"Beast Boy? Are you okay?" She asked hesitatingly. At the sound of her voice, he seemed to snap out of his stupor and grinned when he saw her.

"About time you came out of that room of yours. Did you realize that being in this purple force field thingy means there is no electricity? I mean I had tried everything; the TV, the main computer and the only thing that even comes close to working is this stupid girly handheld game that Cyborg gave me last year for my birthday!" Beast Boy exasperated.

Raven rolled her eyes. "I'm sure your boredom is the least of our worries. Now come to the kitchen, I plan to have a word with you but first I need to have a cup of tea."

Beast Boy nodded and followed her into the kitchen. The room was dark but Raven managed to light a few candles in hopes to make the kitchen brighter. Shadows danced along the walls as Raven moved about, using her powers to heat up a small pot of tea.

By now Beast Boy had sat himself near the table, watching as Raven busied herself with preparing their tea. Her dark blue robe swished along the ground and her violet eyes reflected against the candle light.

Above all, Beast Boy seemed entranced by her. Raven seemed to act almost oblivious to his feelings but in reality her mind was on something more important. Like the problem of how to explain the whole concept of time travel to one who could barely understand reality, for example.

Sighing she sat down in the chair adjacent to his and began sipping from the steaming cup. The tea was soothing and for a moment, she allowed herself to relax in this otherwise calm environment. If only all days could be like this.

Beast Boy waited impatiently as he watched her sip the tea delicately. When was she going to explain what happened? He had been waiting for what seemed to be an eternity! He tapped his fingers against the table's hard surface; he was growing annoyed because Raven seemed to be ignoring him!

Finally Raven paused and stared at him for a moment. "Beast Boy, do you remember that idiotic movie you forced me to watch a few weeks ago? It was the one about those stupid monkeys and their adventures into the past and future?"

Beast Boy's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah, you mean, _The Monkey who Went Back to the Future_! That movie was awesome. Remember when Monty the monkey traveled through time using that awesome car? With all the sparks and the explosions! Man if I had that car I would have…"

He was cut off with a glare from Raven and quickly finished his sentence. "Um…yeah…so what are you getting at? Other then mentioning a totally awesome movie I mean."

Rolling her eyes in exasperation, Raven put down her tea and gave Beast Boy a serious look.

"Beast Boy, for generations my people have been perfecting teleportation and telekinesis but had yet to truly master it. To perform the spell takes loads of concentration and if done wrong could have resulted in various consequences." Raven began slowly.

"So we have teleported?" Beast Boy asked clearly confused. "To where?"

"Not just being exactly where but also when." She explained. "See after the first Azarathians spoke the spell, they noticed a drastic change in there environment. Everything had aged ten years, yet they remained the same. It was a spell to not only teleport their destination but to also direct them to a time of their choosing. The only problem was they did not know how to control the shifting of time."

Beast Boy's eyes widened with surprise. "So that's what that purple force field thingy is! Are we really traveling through time? Whoa! That's totally awesome! Wait till I tell Cyborg, he will be so jealous!"

"Beast Boy, it's not as easy as that!" Raven shouted angrily. She was getting frustrated by Beast Boy's lack of attention. Didn't he realize this was not some stupid joyride?

Her eyes couldn't meet his and Beast Boy stood there dreading the words she would say next.

Finally in a soft whisper Raven muttered "Right now, I don't even know how this is affecting everything in the tower. All I know is that we could end up anywhere at anytime or we could simply end up dead."


	3. Chapter 3

**Nothing Lasts Forever**

**I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

Well here is the next chapter, hope you like it. A special thanks to those who reviewed and to all those reading my story, you people are just plain awesome. :)

**Agent of the Divine One: **Yeah, BB is a bit moody in the last chapter but he should cheer up soon enough. ;) Thanks for the review.

**Wolvmbm: **Your review is appreciated. In the last chapter it was good of Raven to explain the situation but there are things even she doesn't know. Anyway, I'm glad this story interests you.

**Luiz4200:** I'm glad you like my story! Thanks for the review.

**teentitansraebb:** Well I'm really, really, really glad you like it and I'll try to update as often as I can.

**Somewhere in Time: **Lots of appreciation for your review. :) And your right, Beast Boy and no electricity do not mix!

**J1210: **Thanks for the review. As for BB and Raven, I think they are both equally stuck with one another but Raven always ends up getting the short end of the stick. I don't envy her at all. lol.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Her eyes couldn't meet his and Beast Boy stood there dreading the words she would say next.

Finally in a soft whisper Raven muttered "Right now, I don't even know how this is affecting everything in the tower. All I know is that we could end up anywhere at anytime or we could simply end up dead."

"Dead?" Beast Boy exclaimed in disbelief. "Isn't there some way you can fix this? I don't want to die. Not when I'm at the prime of my life and there is so much to do."

"Don't worry Beast Boy. That is only the worst possible case scenario. I plan to get us home safely but first we have to get through this without losing our heads, okay?" Raven said calmly.

"Okay." Beast Boy sighed. "Just tell me how I can help. I can't stand waiting for you to come out of your room. I mean, it gets lonely without everybody else around. I keep expecting Robin to come in and complain that I'm just wasting my time and I should get back to training or something."

Raven nodded and a strange thought came to her head. _Does he really like my company that much? I didn't realize I meant that much to him._

"Perhaps I will do my research in the common room. With the lights being out, my room is too dark to see in anyway." Raven said thoughtfully.

"All right!" Beast Boy cheered happily. "You're the best Raven!"

She lowered her eyes bashfully but allowed a small smile to grace her features. Thankfully her hood covered most of her face so he couldn't see the light pink blush that formed on her cheeks.

It was humiliating to give into such an annoying emotion but she did her best to act as normal as she could. If she showed anymore weakness how could she even begin to think properly?

So doing her best to tune out the conflicting feelings that raged inside of her, Raven didn't say a word as she grabbed a seat in the corner and began to read the pages of the old book.

For a few moments all was silent except for the occasional page turn of the book. Raven bit her lip thoughtfully and scanned for any information. Yet every word she read gave her information that she had already known and it still said nothing about transporting huge buildings or better yet how to return said buildings back to where they originated from.

Because she seemed so focused, Beast Boy decided it was best not to make any noise. Yet without anything remotely entertaining, he couldn't help but ask after few minutes. "Did you find something yet?"

Looking up from her book coolly, she merely replied. "No."

Beast Boy yawned and stretched out on the couch behind her. "Okay, then. Let me know if you find something?" He closed his eyes and waited a few more moments.

Five minutes later he repeated his question "So...Did you find something yet?" And once more Raven gave him the same answer. "No"

So, this went on for about half an hour until finally Raven lost her temper. "No! I did not find anything yet! Now why don't you go back where you came from and leave me alone!" She yelled angrily.

Dark magic swirled fierce winds around the room, resulting in the sound of breaking objects in the next room.

Wincing a little from her outburst, Beast Boy quickly decided to give Raven some space. He wandered towards the window to peer out at the mysterious purple fog that was surrounding the tower. He wasn't expecting anything to have changed but at least it was more interesting then staring at a blank TV screen.

As he stared outside the window, the purple fog still seemed to be a swirling and impenetrable mass but as he gave it a closer look, he noticed that it did not seem so menacing anymore. If anything, the fog was starting to thin and he could just barely make out some things in the background.

The shapes in the background looked oddly familiar and as he continued to stare, he noticed that they seemed to be a large group of....canopy trees. Since there were so many, it seemed they were in a forest of some sort. The only question was, what type of forest was it?

Beast Boy hesitatingly turned towards Raven. She still seemed to be in a bad mood and he knew better then to make her any angrier. Yet how could he tell her about the recent changes without setting her off again? Besides, she would probably blame him for it anyway.

By now what remained of the purple fog had long since faded into cool rainforest vapor and if he pressed his ears to the window, he could hear the callings of wild birds.

Curiosity was getting the best of him, till finally he decided to try the doors. Luckily for him, the doors opened easily and he poked his head outside and looked around. So far so good…but what about Raven? She wouldn't be too happy if he left.

Deciding it was better to leave then face her angry wrath; he worked up his confidence and called. "The purple mist stuff is gone Raven. So, since your busy looking at that old book, I'm going to explore this jungle place while I wait. I'll be right back, okay?"

Without waiting for her answer, Beast Boy began to hesitatingly step outside and looked around the mysterious rain forest with awe. He definitely wasn't in Jump City anymore...

It wasn't until Beast Boy was halfway out the door that Raven began to suspect that something was up. His words could simply be lies and she debated whether or not to take him seriously. How could he possibly explore a jungle when they were in the purple aura surrounded tower?

Deciding that he was probably trying to mess with her again, she didn't bother looking up from the pages and called back "Very funny Beast Boy. You're not fooling me this time."

When Beast Boy didn't answer, Raven finally raised her eyes and was surprised to see that they really were in a jungle of some sorts. So Beast Boy wasn't lying…so that meant….

"Beast Boy, where are you? We have to stick together!" Raven yelled but her cries were unanswered. Feeling frustrated she blew the hair out of her eye. "Great, just great. Now I don't even know where I am or where Beast Boy is for that matter…ugh… he can be so irritating sometimes!"

Raven being the rational person she was, knew better then to explore a jungle without even a compass to guide them. How else were they supposed to get back to the tower? What if they got lost?

So after rummaging through one of the tower's closets, she found an old backpack and began to fill it with a compass, a few bottles of water, packets of tea, granola bars and two flashlights.

Upon placing it on her back, Raven scowled when she felt the heavy weight. Beast Boy better appreciate her going through all this trouble. So with a last glance at the tower, Raven began trekking through the jungle, all the time cursing Beast Boy's stupidity and her rotten luck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nothing Lasts Forever**

**I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

Lots of thanks goes to my reviewers again. Your reviews help inspire me and I hope all you readers out there will enjoy the next installment of Nothing Lasts Forever.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

A couple of miles away, a dark green spider monkey swung through the trees, jumping and spinning in the air as he jumped from vine to vine. Pausing in the branches of a baobab tree, the monkey sniffed the air and turned back into human form. Beast Boy grinned as he looked out at the jungle in front of him. What a awesome adventure this had turned into. Sighing with contentment, he relaxed in the tree and listened to a few macaws calling all around him.

It was almost like a dream, he mused because it looked so much like his homeland back in Upper Lamumba. Of course it was highly doubtful that he was even close to being there but he still he couldn't help but reminisce. Even if it wasn't an African jungle, it didn't matter because he hadn't been to a forest like this in ages. His summer was turning out to be way cooler then he had even imagined. So what if Raven's whole teleporter/time traveler thing was broken? It really didn't matter. I mean he was alive wasn't he? Not only that, Raven was with him!

As he thought about Raven, he gave a jump start. Raven! He had left her behind and...wait a minute. oh...crud. He immediately turned his head towards the sun and began to panic when he could see it far to the west. It was almost sunset! He had been out too long! Jumping down to the ground branch by branch, Beast Boy began to hurry back towards where he had came but when he tried to get his bearings, he realized that all the trees were looking the same.

How was he going to find his way back now? Straining his ears, he was surprised to hear a faint but familiar scream. Could it be...it had to be. It was Raven!

Her scream had sounded like it was coming from the right of him, so he began sprinting as fast as he could in that direction. The long vines that hung from the trees swung in his face and the roots that were hidden in the underbrush made running a difficult task but if any of those obstacles harmed him, Beast Boy took no notice. All he cared about was finding the friend who he cared so much for.

Meanwhile, Raven was yelling herself hoarse in an effort to find the missing changeling. She had long since come to a realization that flying would make travel even more difficult within such a thick jungle. So Raven settled to a slow continues walk but to walk in such a place was not easy.

After traveling for about an hour, Raven had become really tired. Her feet were killing her and she welcomed the relief of a semi-clean log to sit on.

If she hadn't been so lost and tired, the jungle itself wouldn't have been so bad. Flowers bloomed in wild bushes and birds called in the trees. It was even kind of peaceful now that she thought about it.

Taking a sip from her water bottle, Raven debated on her next move. She had already been traveling for over an hour and still there was no sign of Beast Boy. Raven barely even knew where she was, even with the compass she brought along! Who knew traveling in a jungle could be so frustrating?

She peered up through the trees, shielding her eyes from the sun's light as it was slowly sinking in the distance. The temperature had already begun to drop and Raven noted that it had gotten much later then she had originally thought.

Deciding to begin her trek home, Raven slowly got up and studied her compass. The little arrow spun around a little as she moved but soon it pointed her in the right direction. While her eyes squinted in the dimming light to find her way, she didn't notice something slowly creep near her.

A long snake had lazily made its way across the forest floor. The brown coloration on its back rippled as it dragged itself through the dead foliage. Now that darkness had fallen, it had awoken to find its meal and was not expecting a person to step upon it.

Startled, Raven looked down, and screamed. The snake that had bitten her leg had long since hid itself in the darkness but as the girl tried to limp away, she could feel the venom beginning to take its affect. Collapsing onto the ground, Raven whimpered in pain.

Feeling helpless and alone, Raven tried not to show fear. Thankfully, the snake or whatever had bitten her had gone but she wasn't sure if she was out of the woods yet. Trying to get a grip, Raven placed her hand over the wound and whispered "Azarath Metrione Zinthos."

As expected, a black aura healed over the small cut but still her right leg ached. It seemed she couldn't withdraw any of the venom that might have seeped through. Trying not to panic, Raven called out in a last desperate attempt to find Beast Boy.

This time though, she could actually hear something crashing out of the bushes. Preparing to attack if the intruder was a threat, Raven did all she could to look threatening. It wasn't until Beast Boy's worried face came into view did she finally allow herself to relax.

"Raven! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" He cried as he ran over to help the girl. She winced when he accidentally brushed her leg and tried to sit up into a more comfortable position.

"Beast Boy, where have you been?" Raven demanded angrily. "I have been wandering around this jungle for hours and you seemed to forget this isn't some stupid vacation!"

The green boy looked guilty and for a few moments, Raven almost regretted her words. Finally after a moment he sighed and said "I just thought you needed some space and well I was curious about this place. But even if exploring this jungle was totally awesome, I really am sorry for abandoning you. I just lost track of the time."

Raven looked down, not meeting his deep green eyes. "Well...I suppose it's my own fault that you left but still I appreciate your apology."

When she gathered the courage to look in his eyes, Raven saw that he couldn't have been more sincere with his words. In fact the bright green gaze seemed almost intense and a blush was beginning to form on her cheeks. Feeling embarrassment and something more, she quickly tried to regain her composure. Why should she be feeling this way? Wasn't it only a few hours ago that she had been furious at him?

"Now can you help me back to the tower? My leg is feeling numb and I can barely stand. You will find the compass in my backpack's front pocket." Raven said in a monotone voice.

Beast Boy looked startled for a moment and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I guess bringing a compass along would have helped, huh? Okay let's see the arrow thingy is pointing North so we go...West? Or is that South? It's hard to tell because that S sure looks like a W to me."

Rolling her eyes in exasperation, Raven tried to get up, stumbling a bit before Beast Boy caught her fall. "It's this way, you idiot. Now come on, we don't have all day!"

As he followed her lead, Beast Boy could see she was wincing every time she put any weight on her right leg. Hesitatingly he asked "Raven? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just tired that's all. Walking through jungles and healing snakebites have worn me out. My body is probably trying to heal out any venom that made it's way through my system." She explained. Beast Boy however did not look convinced. If anything, he seemed a little worried.

"A snake? What did it look like?" Beast Boy asked. "I mean did you notice any unusual markings?"

"It was not that big of a deal Beast Boy. My body probably could handle it better then any doctor could. Besides it was too dark to see it. All I know is that I have a headache and I can barely walk. Happy now?" Raven snapped irritably.

His eyes narrowing in thought, Beast Boy helped Raven as they stumbled in the direction of Titans tower. Raven's compass guided them the rest of the way and soon the familiar building came into sight. Never had they been so thankful to see the T shaped building.

Once they got inside, Raven managed to find a place to sit on one of the sofas. Beast Boy had gingerly helped her up and promised to be right back as he went to find some book about snakes and spiders.

Unsure of how that could be useful, Raven decided to let him search for the book in order to get a bit of peace and quiet. Closing her eyes the young woman drifted into a fitful slumber, with dreams of attacking shadows in a forbidding place.

When something tapped her shoulder, she involuntarily jumped up out of sleep. Beast Boy looked startled as the glass of water he was holding shattered in response to Raven's emotion. Guiltily, Raven apologized before sitting up and clearing away some of the broken glass pieces.

"Hey don't worry about it." He said calmly. After retrieving a new cup of water and some aspirin, Beast Boy handed her the cup gently. "This should help with the pain"

Raven took the cup gratefully. "Thanks for your help Beast Boy. With a little rest, my healing powers should fix this up soon."

Nodding his head, Beast Boy's eyes still betrayed his worried expression. "I hope you are right but I think tomorrow we should find some help…just to be safe."

When he turned his attention back to Raven, she was already drifting back into sleep. "I suppose we should…just to be safe…" she murmured softly.

Beast Boy smiled and he slowly walked out the common room. The aspirin should lessen the pain but tomorrow he was going to find help, one way or another. For if this was Africa…or anything like Africa, then it was best to find help as soon as possible, when being bitten by a snake.

As he gave her one last look before heading towards his room, Beast Boy whispered under his breath. "I won't abandon you again Raven. I promise you that."


	5. Chapter 5

**Nothing Lasts Forever**

* * *

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Lots of appreciation for my reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans. Never have, Never will.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Night was slowly giving way into the dawn when Beast Boy began to notice a change in Raven's behavior. She was beginning to move about in her sleep and seemed to begin awakening. Smiling softly he got up from his position on the chair and began to stretch his stiff muscles. It had been a long night and he could at last allow himself to relax. Who knew watching over his slumbering beauty all night could be so exhausting? Yawning quietly, he stumbled into the kitchen and he began making plans for the long day ahead.

There had to be some sort of village around, he mused when he began looking throughout the cupboards. It might be a couple of days away but there had to be something. And if there was some sort of civilization, they would probably have some sort of cure for snakebite. Maybe some anti-venom if there was any. But there could be no maybe about it. If his fears were confirmed, Raven's life could be depending on the anti-venom and any uncertainty about it would not an option.

His proof was in Raven's fitful sleep the night before. She had tossed and turned, unconsciously moaning in pain. It was all he could do not to panic but he did the best he could. He put cool cloths on her head and had boldly held onto her hand. She didn't seem to have noticed but now that Raven was awake, Beast Boy was determined to search for something that might tempt her stomach. After all, she hadn't eaten in awhile. She would probably be hungry now that she was up.

Finally after searching through the entire kitchen, Beast Boy found something that looked edible. Most of the food had become rotten with no electricity and feeling quite pleased with himself, he began making two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Presenting them with great flourish, he held two plates over his head and grinned proudly at Raven's surprised expression.

"For you mademoiselle! Chef Beast Boy has prepared for you delicacies that you could only dream about!" He said with a grin.

Raven who looked slightly disoriented at the moment, gave him a skeptical look at his display. "You call peanut butter sandwiches delicacies?"

Not letting her sarcasm bother him, Beast Boy just shrugged and handed her a plate. "Hey, it's not like any of the tofu was salvageable after two days of no electricity. Besides, I know your hungry and it does taste good. I brought you some fresh herbal tea too!"

"Well...thanks Beast Boy. That was thoughtful of you." Raven said awkwardly. She didn't know quite to make of all this pampering. His closeness made her nervous but she couldn't quite disappear in her room, could she? Not with those big green eyes of his staring at her...

For awhile they ate in silence, with the only sound being the ticking of the clock behind them. While each was thinking their own thoughts, Raven seemed to be the most distracted because of the strange emotions that were radiating off her companion. There was definitely the feeling of anxiety and fear. Maybe some bits of frustration but there was something else. Something she couldn't quite place because it seemed so unfamiliar. Affection, maybe?

While Raven was pondering this, Beast Boy was studying her right leg and noticed it seemed a bit swollen. There were no longer any marks where the snake bit of course but that didn't mean the poison wasn't there. He knew that time was running out but how was he to get Raven to a village when she could barely walk? Perhaps he could carry her...that is if she allowed him too...

Finally after they had eaten, Raven attempted to levitate herself off the couch. If walking wasn't an option, then she would simply have to find other ways to get around. With great concentration, she managed to get as far as the main corridor. Yet it was the unforeseen obstacle of a numb leg that made her realize that any attempts to get anywhere would be difficult. Every time the stupid foot hit an object by accident, shooting bits pain broke her concentration.

Falling back down onto the floor, Raven yelled in frustration. "How the heck am I supposed to get us home if I can't even make it to my room?! I feel so useless now!"

In her outburst, one of the windows nearby shattered in black energy. Beast Boy winced as the glass fell to the floor onto the floor, carefully walking over it as he helped his friend up. She didn't meet his eyes but allowed him to help her to the common room's couch.

Awkward silence filled the room till Raven's quiet voice said "I'm sorry Beast Boy...for everything. For getting us into this mess...for slowing us down. You probably hate me."

"Of course I don't hate you!" Beast Boy said softly. "If anything, I'm glad that we can spend some quality time together...you know as friends I mean." With that said, he impulsively gave her a gentle hug and was surprised when he realized that Raven was hugging him back.

Their embrace didn't last long, but to Raven it felt almost...comforting. Like a huge weight of guilt was gone and something else filled that empty space. Shyly she was the first one to let go and almost smirked at his disappointed expression. When he realized that he wasn't getting another hug, Beast Boy sat up straighter and said "We should get going soon, if we are to make it to a village before dark."

Raven raised an eyebrow at this. "You want me to travel through a jungle when I can't even get across the room? I can't exactly fly in this condition you know, trees or no trees."

"Of course I know that." Beast Boy grinned mischievously. "But don't worry, I got it all planned out."

Raven groaned. "Why do I have a feeling this is going to be humiliating?"

Her words were unanswered as a green elephant stood waiting outside the door. Beast Boy trumpeted a call and winked at her as bent down to allow his surly passenger aboard. She stubbornly stood her ground and rolled her eyes. "Not on your life green boy! I will not ride an elephant! What do I look like, a circus performer?"

Beast Boy's eyes glittered in amusement and his form changed once more. This time, instead of a huge green pachyderm, a handsome lion stood in its place. The darker green mane flowed as he gazed up at her expectantly. When she finally realized that he wasn't giving up, Raven reluctantly decided to go along with this plan of his. She grabbed the bag she had packed earlier and hobbled over to where Beast Boy sat waiting.

"At least I can ride with some dignity." She muttered, holding onto his long green mane. As he got up and started bounding off into the trees, Raven clung to him instinctively. Blushing at the closeness, she chided herself for letting herself be carried away by emotions. Beast Boy liked her as a friend and nothing more. He had even confirmed this with his own words but still why did she feel so confused?

Sighing with frustration, Raven decided to try and relax for a bit. Her leg still throbbed and though this morning's Advil helped, she still felt another headache coming on. She closed her eyes and clung onto Beast Boy's mane, slowly drifting into sleep as the trees passed by.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nothing Lasts Forever**

* * *

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it. sorry for the wait, I've been trying to get ahead of myself and write more chapters. So at least you that to look forward to. :) **

**Anyway, all my inspiration goes to you lovely readers and reviewers. You all are awesome. So with that said and done, on with the story!  
**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans. Never have, Never will.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The sun was just rising in the sky as Marie Logan awoke from her sleep. As the village was starting to wake, familiar sounds could be heard as the people went about their everyday chores. Everybody it seemed got up early around here. She smiled to herself and carefully got up off her sleeping mat. The man beside her stirred a little but did not waken and for that Marie was thankful. It had been a hard day yesterday and her husband needed his sleep.

Outside their hut, familiar laughter was heard as she saw her little three year old boy chase after a green monkey named Sakutia. The monkey had been found wandering around in the jungle and if her and Mark's guesses were correct, this monkey could contain the genetic makeup to defeat common illnesses, ranging from the common cold to perhaps even cancer.

"Gar! Stop pulling on Sakutia's tail! You know she doesn't like that!" Marie yelled after her little boy. Gar's blue eyes gleamed mischievously but just as he was going to make another grab for the monkey's tail, he was stopped by a stern hand. His eyes widened as he stared at the man in the long white cloak and for a few moments he was still.

The man in the white cloak, who had been quietly chatting with Chief Tawaba, looked down at the little boy and smiled gently. He had seen the boy's interest in the green monkey and couldn't resist a smile when he saw the boy at play. How he wished his own adopted daughter could have played like that!

By the time Marie had managed to catch up to them, she was breathless. Panting a little from exhaustion, she said. "Thanks for your help Dr. Phoenix! I just don't know what's got into him lately. Garfield just can't get enough of playing with that monkey!"

Dr. Phoenix just shrugged good naturally. "He loves animals I see. Just be careful though, monkeys are prone to bite if provoked."

Marie nodded solemnly and scooped up her little boy in her arms. Gar giggled as his mother tickled him and tried to squirm around in her arms. She was grateful when she saw Mark and his friend Steve Dayton. "I'm so glad you guys are up! Are you ready to go?"

Her husband grinned. "Yep and with these map coordinates that Steve mentioned, we might be able to find more creatures like Sakutia! Imagine, creating a serum from the unique DNA of these green animals. We could win the Noble Prize for this Marie!"

Marie just rolled her eyes and gently set her boy back on the ground. "Now I want you to behave yourself Gar. Daddy and I are going on another adventure so be good for Mr. Tawaba and Dr. Phoenix while we are gone."

"Do you have to go?" Gar whined. "Stay here and play with me and Sakutia! It would be a lot more funner! Please, pretty please with sugar on top?"

The little boy was pulling his cute face on her and Marie knew it. With his tousled blond hair and big blue eyes, she could almost feel herself giving in. He always knew how to get his way but Gar couldn't go with them. The jungle was just too dangerous. Sighing, she bent down and gave him a hug. "I'll be back soon. I promise." Marie whispered.

"Okay...just hurry back. Sakutia misses you when you're gone." Gar said sadly.

Giving him one last hug, Marie got up and followed her husband and Steve. They seemed to be particularly excited today but even if they found the green animals, it didn't mean that this magical serum of Mark's would work right away. It had to be actually created and tested first. Not being just a theorized equation. She sighed. It was going to be a long day....

Meanwhile, Gar was being herded back into his hut by stern looking Chief Tawaba who had caught the little boy wandering after his parents. Sadly he sat against the wall of his hut and stared wistfully out into the jungle. How he wished he could explore it too! Imagine what fun his Mommy and Daddy could be having at this very moment!

Suddenly Gar's eyes noticed something moving in the grasses. Looking at the waving grasses curiously, he tottered over to investigate. As the movements became more frantic and the sounds more louder, he gave a shrill scream of surprise. A huge green lion was carrying a woman on his back!

Running back to Tawaba and Phoenix, Gar almost tripped over himself. "Tawaba! Dr. Phoenix! A lion is in the village! He has a hurt lady on his back! I think that lady person needs help!"

Most of the village responded almost immediately to Gar's cries for help. A lion wandering around could be a big threat and as the warriors looked around anxiously, there seemed to be no sign of the animal around. Muttering among themselves, they glared at the small boy in contempt.

"He was there...honest." Gar insisted. "I saw him and the lady coming out of those trees...see! Look there's the lady and... a green boy? Wait what happened to the lion?"

Mobu, the village witch doctor seemed to have the most contempt for the little boy. He glared angrily at Gar before turning his attention to his Chief, Tawaba. "These Strangers you welcomed bring nothing but trouble Tawaba. See what lies are coming from this ungrateful brat? He is testing our best fighters for a figment of his imagination!"

"Is this true Garfield?" Tawaba said softly. "Did you just make this story up?"

Gar just looked at him and stubbornly pointed towards the trees. As the Chief looked, he and Phoenix finally saw what Gar was pointing at. A very tired looking green boy was carrying a pale woman on his back. When the green boy saw them he said "Please...help me. My friend is dying!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Nothing Lasts Forever**

* * *

**You're in luck, two chapters in one day. Hope you enjoy it.**

**(PS: Some of the misspellings are merely to add to Little Gar's charm when he talks.)  
**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans. Never have, Never will.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

For many miles, Beast Boy ran through the grasses and trees with Raven on his back. His lion mane became tangled with leaves and it was all he could do to keep the woman on his back safe and comfortable. His steps were carefully placed and he tried to avoid leaping over the forest debris that stood in his way. Yet after traveling so long, the fact that she had stopped moving greatly worried him. His ears were strained to hear some sort of grumble or complaint but all he heard was her shallow breathing. Panicking, the green lion turned his head towards the familiar sounds of a nearby village.

He peered through the long grasses that surrounded the huts and studied the people moving about doing normal household activities. A sudden cry of fear startled Beast Boy and guiltily he knew how alarming he must be looking at the moment. Quickly he transformed back into his human self and held Raven bride style as he went to greet the growing number of villagers.

People who had paid no notice to the blond boy's words looked up in surprise when they say two strangers enter through the forest. Never before had anyone of green skin appeared to them so suddenly. The girl he held was strange looking as well but all eyes were turned towards their Chief and king Tawaba. The elderly man stood next to the center fire, his eyes watching them with mild interest. Dr. Phoenix was at his side and unintelligible words were whispered between the two.

Beast Boy, ignoring their inquiring looks went over to Tawaba and bowed his head respectively. It was not until he finally looked up that surprise lit up in his eyes.

"So you have returned, my friend. I was not expecting such unusual circumstances." Tawaba said calmly.

Beast Boy hesitated for a moment then sighed. "I was not expecting this either sir. It is just my friend...Raven was bit by a snake around nightfall the other day. I don't know what to do. Do you think she has a chance? She hasn't moved since she fell asleep. I think she is dying!"

Alarmed mutterings spread through the crowd. Were these teenagers explorers like Marie and Mark Logan? Perhaps they were some lost missionaries from another village? Gossip spread throughout the entire village and one runner decided to race towards the direction their previous guests had went.

The remaining people watched as Beast Boy carefully held Raven, treating her as if she though she were a delicate flower. As he gently caressed her cheeks and brushed the hair away from her eyes and mouth, a sense of affection became obvious to everyone who witnessed it.

Chief Tawaba merely smiled and gestured importantly towards the crowd. "Take this girl to the main hut. I am sure my good friends will know how to care for her."

A few seconds later, two strong men came forward obediently and began to help Beast Boy carry the sick young woman towards the hut waiting for her. Despite Raven's small frame, Beast Boy was relieved to lessen the burden of carrying her. His arms were sore from carrying his sick friend many miles through the jungle and finally he felt a bit of relief. The people here were kind, he remembered. Chief Tawaba had always looked after him and even when... the bad people came it probably wouldn't happen again. Shuddering at that memory, he continued down the path towards the main hut.

If Beast Boy had turned his head however, he would have recognized Mobu right away even among the crowds of people. The witch doctor was glaring at him with a furious expression on his face. This green boy had made him look like a fool in front of the village! Why couldn't the chief see that with all these strangers, the way of their tribe could be in danger?! With every little 'miracle' they preformed, he was losing face more and more. It was humiliating. To top it all off, the brat was his to babysit while everybody focused on the pale girl.

Glancing down, he could see the little blond boy running around energetically. "Where are they taking those people, Mr Mobu? Are mommy and daddy coming to help them? What about Dr. Phoenix? Mommy said he wasn't a medicine type of doctor but he is still a doctor isn't he? Mr. Mobu? Mr. Mobu are you even listening? MR. MOBU!!!"

"What do you want, you infernal child? Stop whining and leave me in peace. I have...much to think about." Mobu growled angrily.

Gar did not even flinch from Mobu's cruel words and simply smiled cheerfully as he ran off back into the busy life of the villagers. People were finally settling down and as they went back to their daily chores, the little blond boy wandered towards the main hut in the middle of the village. If his babysitter wouldn't tell him what was going on, then he would have to find out himself!

He skillfully avoided the busy people and started skipping towards the center of the village. His mind was full of curiosity as he wondered over the new people. Perhaps they were on a mission of some sorts. That green kid seemed to worried about something. Maybe he and that lady were escaping from something dangerous. Like pirates! Or maybe murderers! Or perhaps....

With a thud, Gar landed against someone's chest. He had been too busy thinking that he didn't realize where he had been going. Looking up with eyes wide, he saw the green dude! What was he doing here? Was he looking for something? Maybe he was going back to retrieve some long lost treasure or something else equally exciting?

"Sorry, little dude. I didn't see you there." Beast Boy said, breaking the younger boy away from his thoughts. "You okay? You seem to be lost. Are you looking for your mom and dad?"

Gar just shrugged. "No, my mommy and daddy are probably still finding more friends for Sakutia. They always seem to be trying to win that noble peas prize, or what ever that thing is called."

Puzzling over that last statement, Beast Boy shrugged and studied the little boy in front of him. With messy blond hair and bright blue eyes, he seemed to be a nice enough kid. Kind of how he looked when he was that age. Perhaps they were long lost cousins or something? Maybe when Raven got better she would explain more about this whole time travel thing. For all he knew this kid could be his ancestor!

His worried thoughts going back to Raven, he glanced back towards the main hut where the frail girl had been placed.

"So...what are you doing Mister?" Gar asked curiously. "Are you looking for something?"

Beast Boy glanced sadly back at the boy. " Right now I'm just waiting for my friend to get better. Raven has been acting so sick lately and I don't know how to help her. She's usually the one that comes up with the brilliant ideas and I...I'm just the annoying jokester. She probably hates me and I care about her so much..."

Gar grinned mischievously. "Oh...So you like like her then!"

"Yeah, I guess I do..." Beast Boy said calmly, then he realized what he said. "Wait...it's not like that! You better not tell her! She would kill me, if she knew!"

Laughing, the little boy ran off towards the main hut. "Someone's got a girlfriend! Someone's got a girlfriend!" He chanted happily.

"Wait, come back here!! It's not like that, okay? Dude!" Beast Boy took off running after him but the little boy was already far ahead. Still, he wasn't giving up. Not by a long shot. If Raven was ever going to find out his feelings, it wouldn't be by some annoying little kid with a big mouth!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, I'm back again with an update! With all the computer issues going on and too much school work, I'm glad I got this out. It's personally one of my favorite chapters so I hope you enjoy. Reviews are always appreciated. ^_^  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8  
**

_Azarath Metrione Zinthos....Azarath Metrione Zinthos_

These words were chanted in Raven's head as she lay completely still. Her body was stiff and only her emotions seemed to have any clue to what was going on in the outside world. Raven's subconscious lay dreaming as she went through various memories of her past and present. The older memories of her home in Azarath seemed to be almost real. She could practically feel the wind on her face and see the majestic towers where the monks had resided. Flowers dotted the endless plains of her dreams.

Then as fast as they appeared, the dreams shifted to the time she spent on Earth. Her vision showed her the titans tower standing alone among the outskirts of Jump City, with the sun peeking from behind it. With her face peering out from the window of her room, Raven saw how lonely she had been. Remembering how she had wanted to disappear just to spare the world of her father's impending wrath. Yet as things shifted to the time when she met Malchior and to the moment when the prophecy took place, familiar faces lessened the fear and anger she felt returning to her.

The presence of her friends was always near. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and even Beast Boy always tried to make her feel needed. With all the visits to the mall, extra training, car work and lame jokes, her friends always made her feel like she belonged somewhere and wasn't evil. Creepy at times but never evil.

Yet with as the visions began to lessen only one sentence echoed over and over in her mind. Acting like a second mantra, those words alone could calm even the emotion of rage.

"You think you are alone Raven but you're not."

How long ago had Beast Boy spoken those words? Did he truly mean them or were they merely a calming technique? Perhaps an unintentional lie developed out of necessity? Still his green eyes sparkled in the memory, and she could remember hugging him. Beast Boy...he never made things easy for her.

Everybody else was easy to read...to understand, but Beast Boy wasn't like that. No, his emotions were more complicated and always left her with a headache whenever she attempted to find meanings to his words or actions. It was that very enigma that made her feel so uneasy around him. What other reason could there be? Still...even if Beast Boy was complicated, being his friend made things all the more interesting. After all, no good mystery starts off without a challenge.

The thoughts continued to surround her until one last vision stood in front of her. The figure was dressed in a light red cloak and stared back at Raven with amused eyes. With an almost shy demeanor, the emotion whispered in her ear. "Nothing lasts forever, so take this moment while it's here."

Staring at the emotion with confused eyes, Raven started to awaken from her dream like trance. Slowly the feeling in her body began to return and sounds entered her ears. Running and laughing could be heard and as she blinked open her eyes she was met with a bright light.

"Well it's about time you've awakened young lady." chided a strange woman's voice. "From the way you were sleeping, one could almost think you were dead!"

Raven slowly sat up and stared around the room in confusion. It seemed to be some sort of small hut that obviously did not have air conditioning. In the center of the room, a brown haired woman squatted next to a fire stirring something in a large pot. When she was done, the woman placed the spoon on a nearby table and smiled pleasantly.

"Um...I don't mean to be rude but...where am I and who are you?" Raven asked cautiously. The woman seemed friendly enough but it was still a strange place and this could be a trap.

Laughing gently, the woman got up and went over to sit next to her. "I guess I would be scared too, if I was in your position. My name is Marie Logan and right now we are in the main hut of Upper Lamumba. As for you waking up here, your friend Beast Boy brought you here when you were bitten by a snake. You're lucky it was only a rhombic night adder and not a black mamba like I had feared."

Looking thoughtful, Raven tried to get up but Marie held her down insistently. "I would take it easy if I were you. Do you want something to eat? I made some soup."

"Look, Your offer is kind but I really do want to find my friend." Raven began but stopped when the bowl of soup was placed in her hand.

"You can find him later." Marie said absently. "Right now he's probably playing with my little boy, Garfield."

Raven's eyes widened at the name and thought back to the spell she had spoken many days ago. Time travel was always a tricky subject but it couldn't be her friend's past...could it? She looked out the window of the little room and wondered if Beast Boy was truly not that far off. Did he even know where they were? Beast Boy was always clueless but still this could be him mother that was taking care of her! She even looked a little like him too. Maybe not in hair or skin but this Marie shared his green eyes.

Suddenly a loud commotion startled her and she looked towards the doorway. Beast Boy stood panting and his eyes glared angrily at a little boy in front of him. For a few moments they were silent but when Beast Boy saw her sitting up, he began staring at her with so much emotion that she could almost feel herself blush. For awhile this went on until the little boy began to giggle.

"Hey lady person, guess what this green dude said! He said....mmff..." Before the blond boy could finish what he said, Beast Boy hurried to cover his mouth.

"Not on your life kid!" He growled. "Raven is getting better and doesn't need to hear any of your craziness!"

Beast Boy looked at her sheepishly but Raven just furrowed her brows in confusion. The kid managed to struggle out of Beast Boy's grip and ran to hide behind Marie. After sticking his tongue out at them spitefully, he went to bury his face in his mother's skirt. It was all Marie could do to prevent from laughing, casting an apologetic look at Beast Boy. "Sorry about that. Gar can be a bit mischievous when he wants to be."

"Yeah, I've noticed." Raven said with a smirk. Beast Boy blushed a little and returned his glare to the kid.

"So, what brings you here to Upper Lamumba?" Marie said, trying to break the tension. "I don't think I have seen you around here before."

Beast Boy gave a nervous glance towards Raven but the young woman remained calm. "We got lost on our exploration trip because SOMEBODY wandered off into the jungle" She explained carefully.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault." Beast Boy protested. "It was boring waiting for you to look through your books, just so we could go home."

Raven gave him a glare and with that Beast Boy shut up almost immediately. It didn't stop him however from pouting childishly and going to a corner to sulk.

Marie watched them with amused eyes. "You two sound like an old married couple. Reminds me of when I met Mark...well anyway I better go talk to Chief Tawaba and Dr. Phoenix. I'm sure they will want to know that you are all better now Raven. Feel free to help yourself to more soup."

As the older woman left, Raven and Beast Boy sat together speechless for once. Raven got up awkwardly and handed Beast Boy a bowl that was filled with some of the vegetable broth that had been left over fire. He took it and smiled warmly and the two sat next to each other and began chatting a little.

Raven tried to be relaxed, but she could feel her timidness begin to take over a little during their conversation. Whenever Beast Boy's eyes bore deep into hers, she instinctively looked down and tried to control this new emotion that was bursting to get out. Love was the trickiest emotion to understand and she wasn't about to make a fool of herself in front of her teammate but still the words the emotion said haunted her. What did she mean when she said "Nothing lasts forever"?

Either way it was dangerous territory, and Raven knew better then to act without thinking. Still, she couldn't help but notice that she was smiling a little. Perhaps she should give this emotion a chance...with limits of course. The only question was, could she trust Beast Boy enough to keep her heart and not break it?


	9. Chapter 9

**So here is my first update for the new year. ^_^ With the virus finally gone from my computer, I should be keeping up with the chapters better. I hope you continue reading and as always, Reviews are always appreciated. **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

While the village of Upper Lamumba had pretty much returned to normal, twilight had begun to descend upon the village. Smoke rose up from various fires, and a few people chatted quietly was they walked towards their homes. It had been a long day and Chief Tawaba was feeling the brunt of it. The fact that the boy had returned, made him nervous. Was the prophecy coming true just like Dr. Phoenix said? His eyes were scrunched up with worry and he fingered his white beard nervously.

"You know it would only have been a matter of time." Phoenix said as he walked towards him. "How else would we keep Trigon from destroying the Earth in the near future? They need each other now more then ever."

Chief Tawaba sighed. "Yes, I have not forgotten what you have told me. I just hope all this impending doom does not stop him from being himself. Garfield is a special child and I see much potential in him. Do you really think we are doing the right thing?"

For awhile the two old men stood in quiet company. Each was contemplating what the other said but finally Phoenix broke the silence. "I do believe it is the best choice. Now there's nothing left to do but wait for history to unfold."

--------------

Unbeknown of the elders' conversation, Beast Boy and Raven were also quietly talking. The hut was warm from the fire and as they talked, Raven could already feel a small headache coming on. Her emotions were such a mess now that Love had made her debut. Now all she could hear were them arguing about this whole situation.

_"Tell him how you feel!" whispered Brave._

_"No!" Timid whimpered. "He won't feel the same way!"_

_"Just try. Maybe he'll like you back..." Love added._

_"Forget him!" Rage demanded. "Men are all the same!"_

Moaning a little, she rubbed her head and contemplated her next move. How should she act in a setting like this? Each emotion had a point, but what was the truth? Finally, she paused and looked at Beast Boy seriously. If she told him how she felt, it was better to be rejected now then sometime later in a public place. Memories of the pain of Malchior echoed in her heart but she tried to forget that. Beast Boy was her friend wasn't he? What was the worst he could do, other then reject her feelings? At least it would relieve all this...tension. All of this closeness was driving her crazy!

"Raven? Are you okay? You're acting a little different..." Beast Boy said. His look was filled with concern and cautiously, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Startled out of her thoughts, Raven quickly said "What? Oh, no...I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind, that's all."

Nodding, Beast Boy took a bite of his soup and placed it back down on the ground. "You know what Raven? I think you worry too much! We will get through this, you'll see."

"And you worry too little." Raven retorted, rolling her eyes. For a few moments she was quiet before adding. "So, what were you and Little Gar up to earlier? He seemed to have something important to say until you cut him off..."

Beast Boy blushed. "Um...it was just...that kid he....well..."

Rolling her eyes, Raven sighed. "You should be more careful since we are staying here. It is your past after all...or haven't you noticed? I believe that was your mother I spoke to earlier? She seemed like a nice person. How come you haven't mentioned your family when we were back home?"

"Oh...you know. It never really came up." Beast Boy said evasively. "Besides, it's not like I stayed here for very long."

Raven looked at him for a moment, before nodding. "If you don't wish to talk about it...fine. I respect your privacy as you have respected mine. For the most part that is."

Standing up, Beast Boy looked at her with intense eyes. "It's not that I don't want to talk about my past. I love my family but...it's a past I have wanted to forget for so long. Do you know what it's like to see every wrong move before it happens? I wish I didn't know because if I'm in denial, I won't have to feel so helpless to stop it!"

"What wrong move?" Raven demanded. "In this time-line you are only three years old! What could you have possibly done at such a young age that you don't even want to spend a rare opportunity with those you care about?"

"I'll tell you why." Beast Boy growled angrily. "It's because it's my fault that my mother is dead! That my whole family is dead!"

There was silence in the hut, with only the fire crackling between them. The warm mood had suddenly shifted to tense and uncomfortable. Beast Boy was about to get up to leave, when all of a sudden a loud scream echoed through the village. Raven looked at Beast Boy but the boy had frozen in place. His eyes were wide with shock and with a start, he quickly raced towards where the sound came from.

Raven was close behind and could see that already a crowd had formed. Whispers were floating around but Beast Boy paid no mind and pulled his way through the large amount of people. In the center, little Gar was whimpering as his mother rocked him. The little boy's hand was starting to swell and tears poured down his face. Not too far away, a monkey screeched in the trees but all eyes were on the child's face.

"Where is he?" A demanding voice asked. "Where is my son?"

Mark Logan forced his way through the crowd and searched frantically for his family until finally his eyes fell upon little Gar's form. He and Steve Dayton had come home early from their expedition because of how dark it was getting but when they neared the village, Mark began to fear the worst. At the sound of her husband's voice, Marie glanced up at him sadly and for a moment their eyes met. The older man crumbled down next to his family and cradled his little son in his arms.

Among the clutter and the chaos, Beast Boy and Raven watched with shocked eyes. Everyone seemed to have forgotten they were there and Raven could sense the deep fear that was coming from Beast Boy. "Do you know what is happening?" She whispered.

"This is when I get my powers." Beast Boy said with disbelief. "I am going to get deathly sick and when I am better, I will wake up green."


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter. It's hard to believe I'm already at chapter ten! Only a few more chapters to go but don't worry, I'll do my best to write them well and get them out when I can. This chapter, was particularly tricky so hopefully the character's are not too OOC. Still, I love moments like this. Go BB/Rae! lol, anyway reviews are always appreciated.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

For many hours, Marie and Mark Logan worked diligently through the night. Anxiety was in every breath, but Raven could see this was all affecting Beast Boy the most. He slept on and off in their small hut, both of them waiting for the morning sun to rise. It seemed to take forever but Raven did her best to control her deepest fear. If they were back in Beast Boy's past, could one stupid move on their part destroy his future? It was so unpredictable at this moment, that she was starting to fear for her friend's life.

"Perhaps I should use my powers, to heal you." She mused. "I am certainly well enough and it will pay off any debt I have towards your family."

The words were barely out of her mouth when Beast Boy exclaimed. "You do not have a debt to my family! Do not even think that Raven. You..you are my closest friend. Don't you understand? It was my own fault that this happened! If I had not provoked my younger self into crashing into those boxes, that infected monkey would not have escaped."

"Beast Boy..." Raven said patiently. "Don't blame yourself for what has happened. Your younger self would have gotten bitten by that monkey at sometime or another. It obviously was meant to be. Besides, it helped make you who you are."

"What? A green mutated freak that can turn into animals?" Beast Boy laughed bitterly.

Raven was silent for a moment, her eyes glaring him at him angrily. "Do you really think you are a freak Beast Boy? If you are then every Titan alive is a freak. How could you say something like that? You save hundreds of lives a year with those powers. You are smart, and handsome and I will even admit that you can be funny sometimes."

Beast Boy stared back at her in shock. "So if you don't think I'm a freak why are you always picking on me then? You are always hurting me or calling me names."

"Look, just forget I said anything." Raven muttered softly. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you straight out."

He stared at her curiously, his eyes trying to meet hers. "Try me, I won't laugh I promise. If you don't hate me, why do you act so uncomfortable whenever I'm around?"

Her cheeks turned bright red and she bit her lip nervously. He was looking at him with such emotion, that it was all she could do not to panic and run away like all the times before. Even if he would listen, it would not necessarily mean that he would return her feelings. Her silence echoed in the hut before finally she whispered. "Because...I think I'm falling in love with you."

She waited for him to laugh, to give looks of disbelief and even scorn. Yet the more she waited, the more nervous Raven became. Mostly because Beast Boy seemed so shocked. He was now smiling an almost demented smile that was starting to freak her out a little.

"Uh Beast Boy? Are you feeling okay?" Raven asked warily.

Suddenly the green teenager jumped up in the air screaming. "Yippee! Go Beast Boy! Go Beast Boy! It's your birthday! Raven digs ya, uh huh! Oh yeah!"

As soon as he stopped dancing around the hut, he wrapped his arms around her, and hugged Raven tightly. She stiffened a little from shock but hugged him back, even her emotions were beginning to match Beast Boy's excitement. Black energy was beginning to send out small sparks but Raven ignored it. Instead, she closed her eyes to enjoy the feel of his closeness and for the moment, she could forgot about where they were.

Silence was in the hut and for awhile all that could be heard was the far off birds singing in the jungle. The sun was in its early stages of rising and already a few small sun rays filled the room with a soft pink glow. Beast Boy gave her a tired smile, slowly releasing her from the hug. Raven gave him a shy smile in return, but was startled when a sharp crack came from the palm fronds above and bits of the roof shattered to the floor. In a wave of black energy, her emotions had once more taken control.

"Um...sorry about that." Raven said awkwardly. "I have not meditated in awhile and..."

Before she could continue, Beast Boy interrupted saying "It's alright Raven, I understand. Just, thank you so much for looking out for me. I don't know what I'd do without you. You are always there for me and I really do care about you. Maybe more then what would be considered strictly friendship."

With one last smile, he ran out the door towards his parent's hut. As Raven watched him go, her tiny smile returned to her face. She moved the broken branches out of the way, after quickly looking around before using her powers and sat down in the center of the hut. Closing her eyes, she began to enter a deep meditation, deciding now was a better time then any. If she felt this emotional now, it would only get worse as time went on.

_'If you are this excited now, wait till he kisses you!' _Love whispered.

Embarrassed, Raven quickly thought back. _'Shut up Love! Leave me so I can get some peace!'_

The emotion giggled and faded to the back of her mind as Raven sighed with frustration. "Azarath, Metrione, Zinthos." She began chanting. "Azarath, Metrione, Zinthos."

-------

Meanwhile, Beast Boy was heading towards the familiar hut where his parents lived. His thoughts were still wandering towards what had happened between Raven and himself. It was so unbelievably awesome, not even the somber and anxious mood of the village took hold until he saw a few people waiting outside the hut in hopes to hear news of the mischievous Logan boy. His family was really popular with the villagers, as they had brought food and medicine when this virus had first taken hold a few months ago.

Chief Tawaba stood outside the doorway of the hut, guarding it with two other men. The shaman glared angrily at him while the other, a stranger just ignored his presence. Chief Tawaba watched as Beast Boy came closer, but instead of a welcoming grin, his eyes were cold and emotionless.

"You should not be here, my son." He said. "It would be best you leave before they come outside. I do not wish them to see both you and Little Gar in the same moment. Too much is at stake right now. Go home...go home to your own time."

Startled Beast Boy stopped in his tracks and gaped at Chief Tawaba in disbelief. "I...I just...Wait...How did you know? Dude, is everything all right?"

"Everything is as it should be but you do not belong here." Tawaba said as gently as he could. "Take your knowledge of the past and make amends. Go before it's too late. Marie and Mark Logan have enough to think about without your presence. It would be...quite troubling to explain everything."

"So that's it?" Beast Boy growled. "You're kicking us out, when I have a chance to save my parent's lives? If I stop them from going on that river expedition, they will still be alive!"

"If they were meant to die, then so shall it be. Nothing lasts forever, my son. Love them in memory but lose them with dignity." With that Tawaba went into the hut, promptly dismissing Beast Boy from his two men followed inside and soon quiet talking started coming from the hut. A woman's muffled sobbing could be heard as Beast Boy headed back to his friend, anger and frustration reflecting on his face.

How could he tell Raven they were being kicked out? They did not even know the way back to the tower! Stubborn tears streamed down his face as he gave one last look to the old hut. So much had happened recently that it almost seemed possible to save his family. He was so close...how could Tawaba betray him like that? How did he even know?

Fuming Beast Boy started walking back to the hut, thinking about the possible options. Raven had once said that any alterations in the past could result in death. Could this be what she had meant? Well, it was a chance he was going to take.

_'You are not always right Chief Tawaba.' _Beast Boy thought grimly. '_Because I'm going to save my family, no matter what the cost!'_


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. Sorry for the wait between chapters. Now that the end of the year is here, my finals are approaching and I'm swamped with work. :P However, I'll try to get the next one out sooner. Lots of exciting things ahead, you know....or at least you'll find out soon enough. Till then, please read and review.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

As the sun rose higher in the sky, the African heat was already reaching its peak. With a sigh of sleepy contentment, Raven began to open her eyes and stretch her stiff limbs. Two hours of meditation had already cleared most of the turmoil in her mind and for the first time in awhile, she could think straight. Her emotions were silent but the more she thought about it, her mind was not the only quiet place. The hut she shared with Beast Boy, was unusually empty. Beast Boy must have wandered off while she was meditating.

Slightly irked, Raven scowled as she peered out the window. _He could have at least told me where he was going!_ Raven thought.

Closing the door behind her, Raven began to wander around the village in search of her companion. In the last few hours, the village of Upper Lamumba had been a busy place, but just like her empty hut, it was quiet and deserted. Usually people were going about their chores or laughing and joking. Now only a somber silence remained. Little Gar must be still sick if he had not made an appearance since yesterday. What if at that very moment he was dying from that disease Beast Boy mentioned?!

_Relax Raven, Beast Boy is probably okay._ Raven told herself angrily. _He's probably spending time helping his parents or something._

Even with this logical conclusion, she still clenched her teeth in frustration. She should not worry about that now; she had given Beast Boy her word that she would not do anything. Still the thought of losing Beast Boy to something she could probably cure, hurt her heart. It was all she could do to just trust him and trust his parents.

Still, she could not help but scowl a little as she began walking around the village grounds. It was particularly hot out today and the bugs were annoying the more she got closer to the edge of the jungle. Raven stared suspiciously at the foliage, swatting any flies that got in her face. She was not going to make the same mistake twice but she still wondered if Beast Boy was in the jungle somewhere. The African jungles were huge, but he couldn't have gone too far...could he?

Biting her lip with worry, the goth girl decided to see if he was somewhere in the village first before she would jump to conclusions. It was too early to panic now, so she had to think logically. If he was not in the hut or wandering around in the village, perhaps he was talking with the chief. The two seemed to know each other strangely enough and if Beast Boy did went to talk with him, then it would have been a wiser move.

Raven was about to turn around and retrace her steps, when suddenly she could sense that someone or something was watching her. Glancing around nervously, she backed a little away from the edge of the forest, hearing the screeches of terrified jungle animals. A flock of macaws flew into the canopy, scattering leaves upon the ground. This sudden movement startled her into action and she called forth her magic as she braced herself for the approaching creature. Whatever it was, it sure was coming fast.

Before she could react any farther, a large but familiar shape collided into her chest. Stumbling a bit with the extra weight, Raven ungracefully collapsed on the ground. She stared in surprise to see a large green cheetah with a book in his mouth. He wagged his tail as he let her up, panting a little from his run. As he morphed back, Beast Boy grinned triumphantly as he held the book in the air.

"Oh Raven, guess what I found?" He waved the book in front of her and smiled proudly.

Slowly getting over her shock, Raven got to her feet and stared incredulously at him. "So that's what you've been doing? Here I was worried sick that you were hurt and all you do is push me to the ground waving a book in my face?!" Raven yelled angrily.

Beast Boy gave a small chuckle. "Sorry, I couldn't resist! You look so cute when you're all scared like that! Now come and take a look what I found. If I remember right, this is the book you were reading. It has that same squiggly shape on the cover and everything!"

Feeling unusually flustered by the sudden contact, Raven could feel a small blush warming on her cheeks again. "I was not scared...you just startled me, that's all!"

Beast Boy shrugged but a mischievous gleam was in his eye. "Sure, whatever you say Raven."

Scowling a little at his teasing, Raven took the book in her hands, ignoring the cheetah slobber on some of the pages and inspected the content inside. The words, native to Azarath, were as familiar as the symbol on the cover. This was the book which had been missing back at the tower!

"How did you find this tome? I was certain it was gone after I used it to practice Monk Phoenix's spell." She whispered.

Beast Boy shrugged. "I noticed you were reading it before all this...well you know, the whole time traveling thing happened. I thought maybe you could try the spell again but this time take us four years past this date. I have to save my parents Raven. If we could go back this far, who knows what could happen if we stopped that river expedition?"

Raven looked up from the book, and gazed at Beast Boy's excited expression. She had not seen him smile this much in a long time. Did he really believe going forward through time was that easy? Did he forget that going forward and backward could be a onetime deal, especially with what happened to Cyborg last year?

Her brow furrowed with thought as she pondered the options. It would not hurt to try but still...was it worth disappointing him with false hope?

Even without asking, Raven knew the answer. She would help him, not just because she had feelings for him, but because Beast Boy had been through enough pain...and she knew deep down his happiness was more important than her new found affection for him.

So with a sigh, she turned to the familiar page. The words were slightly faded with age but soon she began chanting the spell "Azarath, Metrione, Zinthos...Mi Jaceno yorla zygone, Raven Beast Boy!" As soon as the words were said, the familiar dark purple barrier started to surround them. The world spun around them and as suddenly as it came, the only thing that remained were themselves and the tower they lived in. Everything else was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next chapter, and I'm sorry for the delay. May was a busy month for me but I won't bore you with the details. lol. Well anyway, I hope you enjoy it.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Azarath, Metrione, Zinthos...Mi Jaceno yorla zygone, Raven Beast Boy!"

The spell words echoed throughout the clearing as the familiar barrier rose up to follow Raven's command. With an impact that rivaled a small hurricane, time began swirling around everything, leaving only Raven, Beast Boy and the Tower suspended in a time traveler's bubble. With its dark purple mass protecting them, time sped by faster and faster at an almost inconceivable speed.

Raven held tightly to the book, her eyes darting around to study the ever changing landscape. The opaque barrier unlike the first time, seemed to be much weaker, with the misty texture becoming clear enough to represent colorful blurs instead of dark shadows. Her heart beat quickened anxiously. It could not mean something was wrong...could it? She turned her eyes to Beast Boy, wondering if he noticed something but predictably, he remained oblivious.

Seasons were passing by, rain fell in repeated patterns while sunlight flickered in bright flashes. It was all going so fast, days were turning into seconds and the months turned into minutes. People flew by, moving from one area to another so quickly it was almost impossible to distinguish any faces. It seemed that the only noticeable feature recognizable was that of a little green boy who as the minutes went by, began to grow taller and older, changing more quickly then the landscape around him.

Beast Boy's eyes lit up excitedly when he noticed his younger self, and he exclaimed happily "Raven! Raven I think we are almost here! I can almost see the river where my parents went on their expedition! We made it! Now I can finally save my parents! Raven? Raven?"

His words echoed in her ear, but Raven did not hear him. She was trying to divert her attention into slowing down the traveling process. She could not let Beast Boy down, not after all he had done for her. She tightened her focus, yelling "Azarath, Metrione, Zinthos!" with all her might. But despite her efforts, nothing changed. The scene with the river and the three colorful blurs was already fading away. Time was traveling to fast, too fast to be controlled.

A warm hand grabbed onto her own, but she did not move, only moaning softly as a headache began to plague her relentlessly. Something had gone wrong... with time moving twice as fast as before, the stress on her powers was starting to take its toll. She held onto the barrier with all her might, trying to make it stay together and for it to slowdown. But no matter how much she willed it to stop, it did not. All she could do was let the spell run its course.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy...I tried." Raven whispered. She felt her energy drain from her, and she collapsed into a pair of strong arms.

"Raven..." The voices echoed "Raven come on, wake up!"

Inside the bubble, time was nothing. Electricity did not work but for some reason, the battery powered clock inside the tower's common room did not fail to tick in its consistent rhythm. It was the only thing that seemed to work as Beast Boy carried the girl inside. She was limp in his arms, unconscious with only the very faint sound of breathing to comfort his deepest fears.

'Raven...what's happened to you?' He thought sadly 'Please don't die...I need you. Who else is going to yell at me for doing something stupid?'

Struggling with the effort, he gently placed her on the common room's couch. Sitting next to her and holding her gently in his arms, Beast Boy willed the young woman to wake up. She seemed to be in a deep sleep, obviously exhausted from their time travel experiences. It had been too much but Raven still tried to make him happy by attempting to save his parents. No one had ever tried to do anything like that for him before. No one had put his needs before their own...

A tear slipped down his face but he remained oblivious to it. Instead, he curled himself next to Raven's body and soon gave in to sleep himself.

...BB/Rae...BB/Rae...BB/Rae...

Footsteps pounded in the room, as Cyborg debated on going any further. He had searched the tower top to bottom but he could seem to find Beast Boy. The green boy wasn't in his room, the training room or even back outside playing with the water balloons. The common room was empty the last time he checked, so all that remained was Raven's room. The door was bolted shut as always with the letters RAVEN betraying the nature of the room.

Cyborg sweated a little as he lifted his hand to knock. Raven usually did not take kindly to trespassers and would not hesitate to do bodily harm but where else could Beast Boy be? Raven would never let anybody inside, unless it was very important and Cyborg seriously doubted she would take kindly to BB throwing water balloons thrown at her.

While he was working up the courage, he listened intently for any sounds inside. There was complete silence...BB couldn't be dead already...could he?

"Cyborg! Come over here!" Robin's voice hissed in alarm. "I...I think I found them."

"Well, where is that little grass stein?" Cyborg asked as he turned around. "If Raven put him in another dimension again, I swear this time I'll leave him there!"

His words were cut short when he stared at the scene in front of him. After checking the common room only moments before, he was shocked to see Beast Boy and Raven cuddled up on the common room's largest couch. An awkward silence echoed in the room, as the two men took in the sight. Beast Boy had his arms wrapped protectively around Raven's torso, and she was leaning close to him in an obvious embrace. The two men held their breath, unsure of what to do...because quite frankly, this had never happened before.

Minutes went by and Raven was the first to awaken. She snuggled instinctively into the surrounding warmth, and yawned softly. As she opened her bleary eyes, Raven noticed some movement in front of her. She wiped her eyes carefully, slowly untangling herself from Beast Boy's arms and when her vision cleared, she saw two very surprised Teen Titans.

Wondering faintly why they were staring at her, she glanced back down at Beast Boy and gasped with realization. Her face turned pink with embarrassment, and she stumbled a bit with her words. "Um...I can explain!"

As Raven tried to struggle out of Beast Boy's protective grasp, he too woke up and blinked around the room sleepily. Finally seeing Raven's blushing face and his own hands around her, he quickly let go and laughed nervously. "So...um what are you guys doing here?"

"We should be askin' you guys the same thing! Beast Boy, I only left you alone for a few minutes! When I thought you were up to somethin' I had no idea that this was what you had in mind! I don't get it BB, why are you always trying to provoke Raven's wrath? Are you askin' for a butt kicking?" Cyborg exclaimed, flailing his arms about in exasperation.

Deciding to avoid the argument all together, Raven got up from the couch and began floating towards the kitchen. Robin quickly attempted to stop her but when she gave him one of her fiercest glares, he decided let her pass. She floated towards the kitchen, leaving a flustered Beast Boy at the mercy of their friends to explain their situation. She sighed sleepily, as she drifted towards the kitchen. A good hot cup of tea would taste good right about now.

As soon as the kitchen door closed behind her, Cyborg continued his worried rant about how stupid it was to provoke Raven. Beast Boy just smiled sheepishly, not being about to meet his friend's eye. What's worse, Beast Boy decided, was that Robin still had that knowing smile upon his face. He could see it in his peripheral vision and that knowing smirk was making his stomach churn. This was not a good sign, he had to get away fast...

As soon as Cyborg took a breath, Beast Boy got up and bolted towards the kitchen after Raven."Look dude, I just...gotta get some tea! Yeah, some tea! So I'll be right back and then you can continue this talking thing later, 'kay?"

"To get some tea?" Cyborg exclaimed. "Now what is he up to?

Robin shrugged. "I'm sure whatever it is, Beast Boy knows what he's doing..."


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, it's hard to believe but this is the last chapter of Nothing Lasts Forever. It was lots of fun writing it and I thank all my readers and reviewers for keeping up with this story as it makes its 13th chapter. I hope you will continue reading my stories in the future. It really does mean a lot to me. :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

When Beast Boy began to awake, the first thing he noticed was how bright the room was. His bedroom was NEVER this bright. Squinting his eyes drowsily, he looked down and was surprised to see Raven curled up next to him on the common room's couch. He closed his eyes again and smiled. This was how it should be and if this was a dream then he did not want to wake up from it...ever!

The room was quiet and peaceful. It was as if time had stopped, leaving him to just savor this moment. When all worries could be put aside and he could be with his Raven. Nothing could ruin this moment for him. He was about to close his eyes to fall back asleep once more, but the sound of approaching familiar voices caught his attention.

"I'm telling you Robin! Beast Boy is up to something, he's been in this tower for ten minutes with a water balloon in his hand. Don't tell me that's not suspicious!" Cyborg argued.

"I don't know Cyborg...that would have to be pretty stupid...even for Beast Boy." Robin commented with disbelief.

Beast Boy froze, staying as still as he could as the two walked by. They hadn't seen him...yet. His breath caught in his throat when Raven yawned softly, curling up even closer to him. He gulped nervously, shutting his eyes tightly in hopes to seem asleep.

"Cyborg! Come over here!" Robin's voice suddenly hissed in alarm. "I...I think I found them."

"Well, where is that little grass stein?" Cyborg asked as he turned around. "If Raven put him in another dimension again, I swear this time I'll leave him there!"

The two came closer but Beast Boy dared not move. For a few moments he held his breath, waiting to see what would happen next. With another yawn, the young woman slowly began to awake from her slumber and for a few precious moments she remained safely in his grasp.

But upon realization that they were being watched, Raven visibly froze. "Um...I can explain!" she stammered nervously.

Instinctively Raven pulled away from his arms, leaving him alone, laying upon the common room sofa. Curious and slightly annoyed with the interruption, Beast Boy bravely opened his eyes to see some very familiar faces at a very uncool moment. "So um...what are you guys doing here?"

"We should be askin' you guys the same thing! Beast Boy, I only left you alone for a few minutes! When I thought you were up to somethin' I had no idea that this was what you had in mind! I don't get it BB, why do you always seem to be getting on Raven's bad side?" Cyborg exclaimed, flailing his arms about in exasperation.

Beast Boy just ignored him and quickly glanced at Raven. She did not seem to notice his questioning look. Instead her cheeks were bright pink with embarrassment and her eyes were darting around anxiously trying to find an escape route. She was about to float towards the closest exit but Robin stepped in her way. He looked at her curiously but was only given an angry glare that made him instantly get out of her kitchen door slammed shut loudly behind her, rattling the pictures on the wall.

Watching the spectacle with raised eyebrows, Robin and Cyborg stared at Beast Boy suspiciously.

"Do I even want to know what that was all about?" Cyborg asked with his arms crossed tightly across his chest.

"Look, this is all just a misunderstanding!" Beast Boy stammered. "First we were lost in a jungle, then we were dealing with Raven's snakebite and I even relived my childhood! I should think that we both deserve a break! I mean, come on! What day is it? Is it still July? Maybe we went too far into the future...or maybe we are still in the past but closer to the present? I'm not quite sure how that works...Uh...my brain still hurts from thinking about it!"

Robin and Cyborg glanced at one another in confusion.

"Beast Boy you were only gone for ten minutes. I'm starting to think that all that sun has gotten to you. Maybe you should go to the Infirmary?" Robin asked carefully.

"What? Dudes, I'm not crazy okay? I just..." He trailed off in thought when he noticed a certain book lying on the ground. "I just...gotta get some tea!"

The green boy sprinted out of the room, leaving a baffled Cyborg behind. "To get some tea?" Cyborg exclaimed with disbelief. "Now what is he up to?"

Robin shrugged, the little knowing smirk still upon his lips. "I'm sure whatever it is, Beast Boy knows what he's doing..."

As Beast Boy ran towards the kitchen, memories of being lost in Africa, his parents and his time with Raven swirled back to him instantly. Raven! Did she regret him holding her? Was she trying to make their relationship go back to the way it was before all this happened? He felt a deep sinking feeling in the center of his stomach

...BB/Rae...

...BB/Rae...

Beast Boy was a little nervous when he entered the kitchen. Raven's back was towards him facing the stove and he did not want to startle her. Instead, he shifted into a field mouse and pushed the heavy novel with his nose. Raven's soft humming entranced him and for a moment he forgot what he was going to ask her. She was starting to act like her old self again, even boiling some water for her herbal tea.

"Nice try Beast Boy but I know you're there." Raven called, not bothering to look up from her work.

Startled, Beast Boy quickly morphed back into his human shape and stared at her with wide eyes. "Dude, how did you know I was there?"

"Do you really think you can sneak up on me again?" Raven smirked. "I'm not one to repeat mistakes. Especially when it comes to being aware of my surroundings."

"Oh, yeah...right sorry about that!" Beast Boy said sheepishly. He fingered the book in his hand nervously. "Anyway, I wanted to bring you your book back. I figured you would probably want to, you know put it away somewhere."

The young woman stared at him in surprise. "Don't you want to try that spell again later? To save your parents? I know I messed up a little on that last incantation but maybe if I add-"

"No...it does not matter...not anymore. I got to spend some time with them and that's all that matters." Beast Boy said softly. He gazed gently at Raven, his eyes betraying his emotions. "Besides, I don't want you risking your life for something as selfish as wanting to change the past. What's happened, happened and nothing lasts forever."

"Nothing lasts forever...where have I heard that before?" Raven mused, her face unintentionally turning pink once more.

Beast Boy shrugged. "That's what Chief Tawaba mentioned it to me. He was acting beyond freaky for a moment. Do you think he knew we were from the future?"

"It's hard to say, but I seriously doubt it." Raven murmured. Her eyes seemed distracted for a moment, as she tried to remember where she had heard that familiar phrase. It seemed so familiar but no picture came to her head. The fact that she could not remember was really troublesome.

Beast Boy hesitated but placed a hand on her shoulder. "Rae are you okay? You seem a little out of it. You're not still upset about us being found out...are you?"

For a few seconds she was quiet. She took a spoon and stirred her cup of tea looking thoughtful. "I guess you could say I'm alright about it. Even if our friends do guess...what does it matter? I don't care what they think. I care about you Beast Boy...and if you care about me that's all that matters. I just don't know how to go about it is all. You might not have realized it, but I'm not exactly the romantic kind of person."

Beast Boy grinned gently at her. "Well, there's no rush. We'll just see where it goes all right? Now you should go rest some more...it's been a long day."

"That better not be a time joke." Raven commented dryly. "You and I both know that we've been through more then just a long day."

"All the more reason for you to rest some more." Beast Boy winked.

As quick as a butterfly's wing, Beast Boy kissed her gently on the cheek before heading off towards the common room where Cyborg and Robin were waiting for him. Starfire floated nearby and the three friends began asking the green boy a multiple of questions for the news of their predicament had unsurprisingly spread fast.

With all the attention on Beast Boy, no one noticed when Raven quietly retreated back towards her room, a heavy Azarathian book in her arms. She floated off quietly, giving one last look to the boy who was retelling their adventures. She smiled softly as she put a hand to her kissed cheek. "Nothing may last forever but I will cherish this moment while it's here."


End file.
